A service provider or merchant may collect information about a user for use in creating a profile for the user. The service provider or merchant may utilize the profile for the user to provide services to the user, such as through a loyalty account. Additionally, the user may indicate interests of the user, which may be stored with the profile and used by the service provider or merchant to communicate offers associated with the interests. Such offers may advertise items associated with the user's past interests to the user. Over time, a user's interests may change, or the user may have certain interests associated with a specific time period. For example, the user may have an upcoming life event, such as a vacation or a graduation. At other times, the user's interests may evolve over time as the user has new hobbies, life changes, work, etc. Thus, the user may be interested in certain items associated with the changing interests of the user. However, without analysis of trending user behavior, the service provider or merchant may provide outdated or unwanted offers to the user. Additionally, the service provider or merchant may be unaware of interests the user may have in areas normally unrelated but often linked based on similar user behavior.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.